


假玫瑰

by ATYPIA



Category: kpl, 海言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPIA/pseuds/ATYPIA
Summary: ooc 一个发现自己尊敬的小妈和自己同学炮了后吃醋发疯的狗血故事微尾言 微强迫 注意避雷狗血 真的狗血 慎点
Kudos: 2





	假玫瑰

罗思源是独生子，三口之家其乐融融。从小除了在学习方面懈怠，一切都很拔尖，他从来没有受过父母太多的责骂。

直到有一天，母亲不见了，只留给了他一双新款球鞋。他不懂，他以为父母只是吵架了，像隔壁的叔叔阿姨一样，过几天妈妈就会回来，给自己做最爱吃的红烧肉。

一天……一星期……一个月……母亲似乎彻底从罗思源的生命中消失了。他问父亲，母亲去了哪里？什么时候回来。父亲却只是沉默，随后拍了拍罗思源的头，“妈妈不要我们了。”

罗思源花了大概两年的时间接受自己变成单亲家庭这个事实。他开始变得不爱说话，喜欢发呆，喜欢睡觉。

这些年他也多多少少听到亲戚们希望父亲再找一个伴侣，还说小源将来长大了，娶媳妇了，父亲一个人会很孤单。只是他没有想到，父亲真的带回来了一个人，一个看上去大不了自己多少的男……男人。

初见他的时候他穿着白色的羽绒服，裹着白色的围巾。整个人好似和外面的白雪融为一体，连身上清冷的气质都和外面寒冽的天气类同。

巴掌大的脸埋在帽子下的他抬起了头：他长得很好看，稍微有点偏女相的好看。

父亲说，我们以后一起生活。

罗思源这一次还是不懂，像不懂当年母亲的突然离开。他愕然，他迷茫，他不知所措。

那个人叫郭桂鑫，罗思源至今不知道该如何称呼他。邻里邻居的碰见罗思源都会问一句，“小源，你爸把他带回家了?”

"谁?”

“就……那个……啊……”

大家都带着怜悯的眼神看着罗思源，这个眼神在母亲刚离开家的时候便出现过了。他听到邻居们的小声议论，“小源他爸也真是的……你说带回来让人孩子怎么叫……难道叫小妈吗....…”“去去去，够难听的。”

小妈吗。罗思源心里默念。

他很少会和郭桂鑫说上话，叫起来也都是“唉”。他不知道该怎么叫。他觉得郭桂鑫也冷冰冰的，像落了霜的白玫瑰。想摘下来欣赏，可是太凉了。

这样的日子实在过于尴尬，罗思源选择了离家很远的地方上学，只有过年才会回家。

毕业后没多久父亲进了医院，原来父亲的心脏一直都不好，这些年都是郭桂鑫在照顾。只是终究是到了这天。

父亲离世后，房子留给了罗思源，给郭桂鑫留了一笔钱。

罗思源以为郭桂鑫会带着钱离开，自己和他不会再有任何交集。毕竟，法律上认可的社会关系，他们并没有。

那是他第一次叫自己小名， 看起来是跟着父亲叫的。“小源， 我可以继续住下吗？”他还是一副冷漠的样子，只是罗思源感受到了话语中夹杂着的祈求之意。

“你想住下？”

“嗯。”

罗思源笑了笑，“除非你……你……”他望着对面丝毫没有任何慌乱的郭桂鑫，看着他漂亮的眼睛。

算了吧，何必呢。罗思源摇了摇头，“住下吧。”

郭桂鑫父母在他很小的时候就离婚了，谁也不想带着这个拖油瓶。是祖父母看他可怜，从小吃百家饭长大的。不过，还好他有一张漂亮脸蛋，有很多愿意为他花钱的男男女女。

因为童年生活的不幸，他渐渐学会戴上不同的“面具”。有的人喜欢清纯，有的人喜欢放荡，他开始扮演不一样的自己。

他跟罗思源父亲认识也是一场意外， 因为几年前祖父急用钱动手术，他便答应了。而且从小缺少父爱的他这些年过得也不错。只是罗思源的存在还是让他如鲠在喉，他觉得二人的关系实在是尴尬，虽然第一眼看见这个男孩儿的时候他觉得很顺眼，因为他仿佛看见了儿时的自己。

他儿时也像罗思源一样，喜欢把不喜欢、不高兴都写在脸上。可惜，这些都无法改变，他没有任何话语权，他慢慢开始收起情绪。

因为呆在这间房子的几年让他难得有家的感觉，所以他不愿离开，他尝试着和这个应该称之为继子的人沟通。他以为罗思源不喜欢他，甚至厌恶、讨厌他，他以为他会说一些难堪的话或者提一些过分的要求，可是什么都没有，他像他父亲一样，抱着善意对待自己。

二人像是陌生的合租客一样生活在一起。

郭桂鑫喜欢去酒吧，因为那里光线永远都是昏暗的，大家都戴着假面，谁也不会关心你是谁，酒精和吵闹的音乐让他忘掉一切。

酒精的作用让他有些头痛，郭桂鑫捂着自己的头按开了手机，十二点了。他摸到床头柜上放着的水杯，已经凉透了。

水杯旁还放着一张扣过去的身份证。

这时手机晌了，是一个没有备注的陌生微信。

“醒了吗，身份证拿错了。”图片点开是自己的身份证。

郭桂鑫翻开了床头柜上的身份证:许鑫蓁，2002年11月22日。

竟然比自己小三岁还是个未成年……

捏着身份证看着上面有些稚嫩的证明照，脑海中一些零碎的画面缓缓涌了进来。

“今晚有人吗?”

“你?”

“不行吗?”

“你把这瓶酒喝了我就跟你走。”

然后应该就是去酒店了，也不知道是什么时候加的微信。

郭桂鑫揉了揉头发，收拾一下便回家了。结账的时候，前台小姐说已经有人结过了。

罗思源看到前一晚放在桌上的牛奶冷掉了，他便知道郭桂鑫彻夜未归。

刚刚将牛奶倒掉，听到了门锁转动的声音。

郭桂鑫穿着一件黄色卫衣，松垮的领口将脖颈间密密麻麻布满的猩红暴露了出来。

握着玻璃杯的手突然用力了。

他知道那是什么，可是又有什么资格质问和生气呢。他将玻璃杯放回原位，没有说话，“砰”地关上房门。

擅于察言观色的郭桂鑫很快明白罗思源生气了，只是不知道原因。直到他洗手的时候看到镜子里脖子上的吻痕，难道....…？

郭桂鑫发微信问许鑫蓁，身份证给你快递过去吗?

“不要，见面换呗，我周日没事儿，XX广场，来吗。”

郭桂鑫划着手机，回了一个“好。”

罗思源说自己有个饭局中午饭不用准备他的了，郭桂鑫应了声。

罗思源饭局散的早，又不想回家面对郭桂鑫。他最近一闭上眼都是郭桂鑫那布满猩红的脖颈，一股无名之火油然而生。

他看附近是个广场，便决定随便逛逛。结果碰见一个熟人，许鑫蓁。

“罗思源?！”许鑫蓁长高很多，人也瘦了很多，和初中的小胖墩相比差距有些大，罗思源也是在对方喊自己的时候才想起来。

许鑫蓁和罗思源是初中同学，他比罗思源小一岁多，上学比一般人早，人很聪明，初中毕业后便去国外读书了。

“你回国了啊，好久不见啊。”罗思源寒暄。

“是啊，刚回来。你来这边买东西?”

“啊，刚吃完饭，随便逛逛，你呢?”

“等个朋友，唉，他来了。”许鑫蓁对着罗思源身后挥了挥手，罗思源转过身看到了郭桂鑫。

郭桂鑫看到罗思源也是一愣，许鑫蓁望着奇怪的两个人，“你们……认识?”

“给你，我的呢。”郭桂鑫没有回答，塞给了许鑫蓁他的身份证。

许鑫蓁看着他的样子也没有再多问，把身份证还给了郭桂鑫。

郭桂鑫拿了身份证转身就想走，猛然被许鑫蓁拉着手，“喂，我请你喝东西。”

罗思源看着许鑫蓁的手还想要抱住郭桂鑫的腰，整个人都要炸了，头也不回地离开了。

郭桂鑫打掉了许鑫蓁的手，“不了，有些累了。”

“你是不是没有对象啊?”

“嗯。”

“你看我怎么样?”

郭桂鑫认真地看着许鑫蓁，脑海里却有另一张脸浮现了出来。

罗思源长得很显小，成年后还是像小孩子一样。指甲永远被他啃得短短的，干干净净。

其实有件事罗思源可能不知道。有一夜他发烧了，那天罗思源父亲不在家。郭桂鑫起夜的时候听到了房间内有东西掉落的响声，还有些窸窸窣窣的声音。

他敲了敲房门，没人应。尝试性地压下了门扶手，没有锁。推门看到罗思源整个人闷在被子里，浑身都在哆嗦。

郭桂鑫走近拽了拽被子，闭着眼睛的罗思源脸红得过分，额头上都是冷汗。郭桂鑫赶忙出去倒了热水，给罗思源喂了退烧药。

发烧引起来的寒冷让罗思源不由自主地向着旁边的热源靠近，这是二人第一次亲密接触。

郭桂鑫僵硬地抱住了罗思源的上半身，让他靠在自己怀里。

罗思源一直在喊着“妈妈，你为什么不要我了。”

他想到了自己幼时哭着喊着抱着自己母亲，却还是没能够挽留。

那晚他陪了罗思源一整夜，轻轻哼着记忆深处的摇篮曲，手轻轻一下一下地拍着罗思源的肩膀。

思绪拉了回来，眼前的人是许鑫蓁。

他长的俊俏，下巴尖尖的，眼睛看着自己忽闪忽闪的，像是养久了集万千宠爱于一身的猫狗在冲主人撒娇。

他们不一样，我和他也不一样。

郭桂鑫捏了捏许鑫蓁的脸，笑了笑，“你知道我和罗思源什么关系吗?”

许鑫蓁摇头。

郭桂鑫脸逐渐靠近许鑫蓁，呼吸的热气喷在许鑫蓁的耳朵上，“嗯……准确来说，我应该是他小妈。”

他笑的好看，许鑫蓁却呆愣在了原地。

罗思源听见有人敲着自己的房门，他知道是郭桂鑫，可是并不想理他。

“晚饭好了，出来吃饭吧。”

郭桂鑫吃过饭等了一会还是没有见到罗思源出房门，叹了口气，想要把饭菜放回锅里保温。

这时罗思源走了出来，坐在餐桌前等着郭桂鑫给他布菜。

郭桂鑫弯着腰领口开的低，罗思源看着心烦，拿着碗筷摔摔打打。

“你……你和许鑫蓁怎么认识的。”饭菜嚼在嘴里怎么都不是滋味，罗思源还是没能沉住气，问了出来。

“酒吧。”一如既往不带感情的语气。

“你们……你们.......”

“嗯，睡过，拿错身份证了。”郭桂鑫坐下身来，放下筷子，抬眼看着罗思源。

勺子掉落碗中发出清脆的晌响声。猜测是一回事，亲耳听到又是另一回事。

他有很多难听的话想要骂出来，可是他没有。郭桂鑫在他心里永远都是落了霜的白玫瑰。

高贵且尊敬，清冷的难以接近。

可是事实上他却如此轻佻，从前是自己父亲，现在是许鑫蓁，那未来呢。

桌下的手渐渐攥成了拳头，牙齿狠狠地咬在一起，"为什么……”

他的声音很小，还带着颤，郭桂鑫没有听清，“什么？”

"为什么……为什么别人都可以我却不可以？！”

少年人的冲动总是一瞬间的事儿，罗思源将郭桂鑫压在沙发上，跨坐在郭桂鑫的身上。

这些年他对郭桂鑫的情感很复杂，从最初的带有敌意，到被他的气质所吸引，最终甚至产生爱意。但他碍于二人尴尬的关系一直没有表露出来，他选择尊敬他。

喜欢是看到一朵美丽的鲜花直接摘下来带走，爱却是悉心照顾它越长越好。

卫衣被粗暴的抬手脱掉，乳尖被手指狠狠地揉搓着，疼得郭桂鑫倒吸凉气。嘴巴被用力撬开，咬着唇瓣便覆了上去，好似要把郭桂鑫拆之入腹。

疼痛加上过长时间接吻的窒息感让郭桂鑫摇着头想要躲开，却被对方暴力地抓着头发按向自己继续深入。

罗思源是个乖小孩，郭桂鑫从来没有见父子二人吵过架，他一直认为罗思源也是温温润润的性子。

原来兔子急了真的会咬人，更何况这本身就是个狼崽子。

裤子不知道什么时候被扒下，顺着脚踝掉落在地板上。罗思源摸到了沙发上的一支护手霜，挤了一些到自己手上，便用力分开郭桂鑫的双腿，捅进了一根手指。

郭桂鑫非常不喜欢现在的处境，扭动着身体想要摆脱罗思源的禁锢，却不想越挣扎体内吃得更紧，让罗思源变本加厉地直接换成他自己的炙热全根进入。

未能扩张好的地方突然被硕大填满，撕裂般的疼痛让郭桂鑫差点咬碎了牙。他想骂人到嘴边却是一声声难以启齿的呻吟。无处宣泄痛苦的他只得将微长的指甲狠狠地抓在罗思源的背脊上，留下一排排略显可怖的划痕。

柔嫩紧致的内壁吸纳着自己的灼热，强烈的快感及痛感犹如巨石般向自己砸来。罗思源丝亳没有想要怜香惜玉，一下比一下更加用力地进入，带着想要贯穿郭桂鑫般的杀伐气息。

饶是郭桂鑫受不住，张口断断续续的求饶，“太深了……唔……痛……”

然而没有得到任何缓解，换来的是更加过分地侵犯。他浑身颤栗，低着头忍受着对方的撞击，他也不知道自己的默许代表什么。

快速抽插带来的水声及罗思源在他身上的喘息声涌进郭桂鑫的耳中，狼狈、羞怒、不堪，乱作一团。

冷汗浸湿了他那张秀丽且冷漠的脸庞，眉头紧紧地蹙在一起。今天郭桂鑫用的是玫瑰味的沐浴露，罗思源贪婪地汲取他身上的香气。胳膊搂着他的细腰，那是夜里总是梦见的身姿。

身前的性器可怜兮兮的软在腿间，罗思源的手掌握了上去，便开始对着它又掐又揉、前后套弄，甚至对着前端有技巧地施力缩紧。性器渐渐开始有所反应，正当血脉偾张想要释放出去的时候，性器前端的出口却被人堵住。

罗思源咬着郭桂鑫漂亮脖颈上的喉结，掰着他的下巴迫使他抬头看着自己，“他们和我谁更让你舒服?”

“嗯……你……你放……放手……”此时已经没有过多精力去思考罗思源说了什么，耳边都是嗡嗡的响声，郭桂鑫阖上眼睛想要挥开罗思源的手臂。

"我是谁？谁在操你？”直肠内最敏感的区域被大力顶弄了几下，内壁里的每一寸在剧烈摩擦下，产生一阵阵又酥又麻的快感，犹如成千上百只蚁虫侵蚀着自己的大脑。

“嗯……啊……是……小……小源……”性器在别人手中全数控制，身后是一波又一波的欢愉，前后夹击的快感淹没了郭桂鑫，他只想快点释放出来。

一股热流填满了郭桂鑫的身体，甚至能感受到体内射精的性器一跳一跳地抽动。 罗思源吸吮着对方的舌尖，放开了手，粘稠的精液从前端颤抖着吐出。

食髓知味的罗思源就像是刚开荤的猛兽，他打横抱起郭桂鑫，放入装满温水的浴缸内，手指深入身后向内挖去，惹得迷迷糊糊的郭桂鑫本能地向后躲，接着便被罗思源用力的箍着腰和自己贴近。

他不知道被罗思源关在家里多少天了，手机也被收掉了。他被他以各种姿势、各种地方拆腾，房间、客厅、浴室……罗思源似乎在宣示主权。他尝试绝食抗争、挣扎，却不想罗思源直接咬着食物以吻渡入郭桂鑫的口中。

每当郭桂鑫伸出手肘挡住自己眼睛逃避他时，都会被罗思源将手移开，随后引导他的手掌摸着两人紧密结合的地方，仿佛一定要他清晰的感受两人荒诞的关系。

青青紫紫的痕迹布满全身，过度使用过的地方现在也能有所适应。睡梦中被突然侵入也会下意识的收紧，罗思源舔着郭桂鑫下巴上的那颗痣调笑道，“小妈想我了吗?吃得这么紧。”

他从来没有这样喊过自己，在床事方面却格外喜欢如此称呼。他叫得郭桂鑫直打怵，好似在提醒自己两人的禁忌关系。

郭桂鑫只披了件衬衣，纽扣都没有扣。罗思源带着薄茧的手指从衬衣下摆伸进去，指尖从腰腹向上划过去。胸前一片狼藉，红肿的乳尖被罗思源牙齿啮咬着，他不断用力吸取，仿佛真的能吸出乳汁。

罗思源将自己的性器抵在郭桂鑫柔软的大腿内侧，在腿间进进出出磨蹭了几下，似乎是觉得不太舒爽，咬着郭桂鑫的耳朵连声哄道让他夹紧。

这些年罗思源也长大了，在家的时候收错了内裤还会红着脸拿回去，郭桂鑫看在眼里觉得可爱。

指尖还残留着高潮过后微麻的余韵，他费力地抬起手，摩挲着罗思源的侧脸。五官长开了，身高也愈长愈高了，以前还像个小团子，现在长手长脚都能抱起自己了。

“小源……喜欢我吗？”人在回忆的时候总是会恍惚，郭桂鑫哑着声音问道。

腿间动作愈发强烈了起来，晃地郭桂鑫发出“嗯嗯……”的甜腻呻吟，腿见细嫩的皮肤上磨得泛红。温热的精液黏在郭桂鑫修长的双腿间及床单上，罗思源沾了一点抹在了郭桂鑫的嘴角，堪似温柔地撩拨开郭桂鑫额前的碎发，“喜欢啊，我喜欢小妈很久了。”

“我最喜欢小妈了。”

只是，我从前以为你是高洁的白玫瑰，其实你只不过是能被我框起来的假玫瑰罢了。

-Fin-


End file.
